Diario
by Haru no hana
Summary: Hinata escreve um pequeno diario sobre o seu diaadia. conheca uma hinata diferente por tras da sua fachada calma me lembra a ineer Sakura E com comentarios divertidos... Oneshot de NaruxHina.


Fic One shot Hinataxnaruto

Querido diário...

Hoje dia 20

"Eu olhava confusa pela janela do meu quarto, por onde inúmeras estrelas brilhavam me dando esperança. Mas não tiravam a minha confusão.

Meu nome? Se você quer saber tudo bem, pois para mim não importa. Hyuuga Hinata. Não que eu não goste do meu nome, nada disso, mas é por causa da parte do Hyuuga. Meu Clã. E acontece que eu... Bem... Não sou o que eles esperavam, não sou forte o suficiente apesar de ser da família principal, enquanto o meu primo Neji é forte, ele é da família secundaria.

"Meu pai gostaria que eu fosse mais parecida com a minha irmãzinha, Hanabi, ela possui bastante talento, coisa que eu não tenho...

A única coisa que faz os meus dias mais alegres é o sorriso dele, apenas a presença dele me acalma. Naruto-kun, por que eu não consigo dizer o que eu sinto? "Por isso olho esta noite, as estrelas, para ver lá refletido no céu o seu sorriso me animando e me dando força para continuar fazendo o meu melhor no dia de amanha."

"Depois que Asuma-sensei morreu, Kurenai-sensei tem estado um pouco abatida, apesar de que o Shikamaru-kun ter prometido cuidar dela tenho certeza que o filho deles iria querer um pai de verdade. Pobrezinha da Kurenai-sensei, deve ser difícil perder a pessoa amada. Acho que morreria junto se Naruto-kun morresse. Mesmo assim eu, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun temos ido a missões juntos. A maioria delas eu dou um jeito de atrapalhar tudo... E mais uma vez papai diz que gostaria que eu fosse mais como Neji ou Hanabi. Acho que ele preferiria ter Neji como filho."

"Decidi sair do parapeito da janela e ir dormir, amanha eu e meu time temos uma missão importante com o... Naruto-kun! Ai ai, só de pensar me sinto mais leve, livre, feliz como nunca estive. As minhas missões favoritas são as com o Naruto-kun, são nelas que eu tento fazer mais do que o meu melhor, tento dar cento e vinte por cento de mim. Talvez um dia ele me note... Espero."

Hoje dia 21

"Acordei hoje bem cedo, renovada por uma nova resolução que tomei, hoje eu vou fazer o Naruto-kun me notar! Sim, vou fazer o possível para ele me ver e pensar em mim...

Ainda não decidi o que fazer com meu cabelo, será que foi um erro deixar crescer tanto? Eu vi como a Sakura-chan ficou mais forte depois de cortar o cabelo... Mas e a Ino? O cabelo dela tão lindo! Mas parece que o Naruto-kun tem uma queda pela Sakura-chan... Será? Mesmo que tenha hoje eu faço ele mudar de idéia, ou meu nome não é Uzumaki Hinata... Ops, Hyuuga Hinata. Decidi que era melhor usa-lo solto como sempre, droga! Queria ter coragem de cortá-lo, mas depois me arrependeria. Fui para a cozinha onde os empregados já tinham posto o café da manha. Não gosto muito de tomar café, prefiro um chazinho de ervas que o Neji faz para ele. Peguei a minha xícara e procurei-o pela casa para pedir uma xícara de chá, mas não o vi em lugar nenhum. Onde ele se meteu? Ouvi alguns barulhos vindos do quintal que o papai, a Hanabi e o Neji usavam para treinar. Deve estar se perguntando e quanto a mim. Bem eu não treino com eles, prefiro treinar sozinha... Kurenai-sensei disse que o meu jutso estava ficando bom! Estou tão empolgada para mostrá-lo para o Naruto-kun!

Droga!

Estava andando sonhadora novamente e não vi quando esbarrei no Neji. Ele pediu desculpa apesar da culpa ter sido minha, às vezes acho que ele não gosta de mim e às vezes acho que gosta. Que confuso. Aceitei a mão que ele me ofereceu e fui logo pedindo pelo chá, quer dizer, tentei, pois estava com vergonha de pedir alguma coisa para ele. AH graças a deus meu priminho Neji me entende um pouco, ele soube na hora em que me viu com a minha xícara na mão e me levou para a cozinha da Souke. Bebi meu chá lá mesmo, me sentindo mais disposta ainda. Alguns minutos depois os meninos foram me buscar em casa como sempre faziam, Kiba e Shino. Eu amo brincar com o Akamaru, já pedi um cachorrinho do papai mas ele diz que não, iria me distrair mais do que eu já sou. Fiquei ofendida sinceramente eu não sou tão distraída... Ou sou?

A gente do time 8 somos bem unido sabe, os meninos sempre me cobrem e eu ate que ajudo... Quando não estou longe tentando não atrapalhar. Mas não é minha culpa, não mesmo! Os bandidos sempre acham que eu sou a mais fraca e eu posso listar o que fazem comigo...

1 Me atacam mais que aos outros.

2 Me raptam, para fazer alguma armadilha.

3 Me dopam (odeio isso)

Agora, por que acham que eu sou a mais fraca? Não faço a mínima idéia...".

Kiba-kun e Shino-kun estavam no quintal vendo papai e Hanabi treinarem, não pude evitar sentir ciúme, ele quase nunca me treinava! Queria não ser ninja... Mas já era tarde demais, tudo pelo Naruto-kun.

Droga!

De novo esbarrei em alguém, acho que sou mesmo distraída. Era uma empregada nova, acho que ela era cega ou alguma coisa porque gritou comigo. COMIGO! Na minha própria casa, não sou respeitada nem aqui. Ouvi calada ela me chamando de desastrada e descuidada que se fosse o hiashi me despedia e coisa e tal. Ignorei. Pelo menos o Maximo que meus ouvidos agüentaram pois a voz daquela mulher com certeza poderia rachar os vidros das janelas. Se ali tivesse alguma.".

"Pedi desculpa para ela, não sei por que mas no fundo sabia que ela falava a verdade sobre mim. Eu queria nunca ter nascido... Mas espera! Dai eu jamais teria conhecido o Naruto-kun! E lá estou eu de novo divagando como a vida seria maravilhosa se ele me amasse, pelo menos eu o amo. Não é? Me juntei ao meu time, à gente iria só ajudar o time 7 do Naruto-kun em uma missão de rank "A". Já tinha participado antes de missões como aquela, mas era muito especial para mim! Naruto-kun, eu sei, eu sinto que, se não for hoje, nesta missão juntos que eu faço ele me notar."

Fomos juntos encontrar com o time 7, meu coração disparou e sinto que corei quando o vi parado lá com aquela cara de sonso... Por que será que eu gosto tanto dele? Sei que ele sofreu muito no passado mas continua forte, as fraquezas dele o fizeram forte, enquanto as minhas me fazem mais fraca... Ah pronto! Fiquei depre. Não! Não é hora de ficar triste, me animei mais uma vez ao ver o meu amado sorrindo para mim, aquele sorriso só dele. PRA MIM!

Hoje dia 22

"Meus planos de 'faca Naruto-kun me notar' falharam miseravelmente! UHH como eu fui boba... ta, ciumenta na verdade, ele fica todo fofo perto da Sakura-chan. Dando atenção para ela o tempo todo, tentei fazer um Ramen só para ele, mas não sou boa cozinheira. Já falei que não sou boa em nada? Pois é, acontece que coloquei um pouquinho de pimenta... E não foi ele quem comeu o Ramen, foi o Kakashi-sensei... Droga! Fiquei olhando impotente enquanto ele comia o Ramen dele. Se ao menos existisse poção do amor!".

Decidi que iria pegar mais pesado a partir dali, e também que nunca mais devia chegar perto de uma cozinha de novo... Não sem algum tipo de seguro de vida. A missão era simples. Ou quase. Era para a gente eliminar um tiozinho ai, quando eu digo isso, quero dizer um shinobi procurado "rank-S" Só que eu não me lembro muito bem o nome dele. Ah sim... Orochimaru, ele foi colega de equipe da Godaime-sama e do Jiraya-sama, um dos incríveis sannin de Konoha.".

"Acordamos cedo hoje de novo, é bom acordar cedo, mas é horrível acordar com o Naruto gritando por todos os lados... quer dizer, ele era lindo e tal, mas um pouco irritante. E como! Depois que ele se acalmou nos tomamos café da manha. Eu tomei apenas o meu chá, esqueci de dizer que o Neji me deu algumas ervas para mim fazer a infusão. Eu fiz, ou tentei... Pelo menos o meu chá estava gostoso. Naruto trouxe na sua mochila uns 15 potes de Ramen, me assustei como alguém consegue comer tanto daquilo assim como ele. Ao mesmo tempo fiquei aliviada porque eu sou um desastre na cozinha... Se a gente casasse (suspiro) eu não precisaria cozinhar! Tai mais um motivo pelo qual a gente formaria o par perfeito."

Continuamos ate o pais do Trovão para procurar aquele indigente do Orochimaru. Eu sinto ódio por ele ter levado o Sasuke-kun, não por que gosto do Sasuke, mas por que ele fez o meu Naruto-kun triste e deixar Konoha por dois anos e meio. Só de pensar que eu passei dois anos e meio sem o meu amor me deixa tão triste. Mas pelo menos ele voltou e esta mais forte do que nunca, e me atrevo a dizer que maduro também. Logo mudei de idéia... Por quê?! Bem... Agora Naruto está usando o seu mais novo jutso pervertido para mostrar para o Kakashi-sensei. "Homens."

Hoje dia 23

"Continuamos nossas buscas no pais do Trovão onde supostamente o tal de Orochimaru estaria, ele é líder da vila oculta do som. Eu lembro deles, participaram no exame chunnin, eram caras muito fortes. Mas depois disso não lembro muita coisa... Por que?! Por que na metade do exame eu precisei lutar contra o Neji. E adivinha! Eu perdi... E feio, apanhei legal. O que eu achei mais fofo foi que o Naruto-kun ficou a luta toda torcendo por mim, me animando. Ate hoje eu acho que foi a melhor luta que eu já tive."

Paramos para descansar na floresta. Minha chance de atacar! Eu acho...

Droga!

Ia tudo tão bem, mas aquele carinha lá, Sai o nome dele tinha que estragar tudo! Eu acho que também esqueci de mencionar que ele estava com a gente, Sai e aquele ninja que substituiu o Sasuke-kun no time do meu. MEU! Naruto-kun. Ufa, realmente me sinto mais aliviada escrevendo nesse diário, foi tudo idéia da Kurenai-sensei. Hinata, você precisa se soltar mais, por que não começa a escrever um diário? Eu gostei da idéia! Mas me arrependi. De novo. Pois a Sakura-chan achou meu precioso diário jogado por ai... ata! Conta outra. O caso é que ela pegou meu bebe e começou a ler, tudinho! Tudo sobre meu amor. Ai que vontade de esganar aquela bruxa!

Ta, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco quanto ao esganar por que a Sakura-chan ate que foi compreensiva, já que, como ela me contou amava profundamente com cada célula do seu ser, do dedão ao fio de cabelo o Sasuke-kun. Exagerada... Eu sei que também sou, mas eu só conto pra você. O fato e que agora ela vai me ajudar, pelo menos isso...

Hoje dia 24

"Comecei a fazer amizade com a Sakura-chan, me arrependo um pouco de ter amaldiçoado ela. Ate que ela e legal... Lancei mão de mais um artifício para cumprir o meu objetivo. Fazer o Naruto-kun me notar... Sabe o que eu fiz?! Me vesti de empregada sabe? Aquelas roupas de manga. Fiou fofinho eu admito mas... CREDO! Em mim ficou bizarro! Nunca mais uso aquelas coisas na minha vida. Acontece que me vestir não foi a pior parte, a pior parte foi ficar perto do Naruto-kun, que me olhava como se eu fosse doida ou coisa do gênero. Bem... EU SOU! Por ter usado aquilo na frente dele. Tudo culpa da Sakura. A partir de agora eu vou agir sozinha como sempre!.

Chegamos num esconderijo, um prédio velho e assustador. Disseram que o Orochimaru estava ali dentro junto com o Sasuke-kun. Sakura e meu Narutinho (meu lindo!) ficaram bastante nervosos. Eu não fiquei. Por que estava ali apenas para ajudar... Eu sei que e egoísmo meu... Bom o negocio e que todos eles entraram no esconderijo e me deixaram tomando conta da entrada. Que novidade. Deixar o membro mais fraco para vigiar a saída. Aff. Fiquei aqui na saída e agora estou escrevendo."

"Ouvi alguns barulhos vindos lá de dentro do esconderijo, por isso parei de escrever. O Orochimaru estava saindo da caverna seguido pelo Sasuke-kun. Ouvi eles cochicharem baixo que iriam explodir o lugar. O meu Naruto-kun estava la dentro! Eu tinha que impedi-los, mas como? Meu corpo se moveu sozinho, me postei em frente aos dois carinhas maus la. Eu tava com pose de gostosa mas na verdade tava me tremendo toda por dentro. NARUTO-KUN CADE VOCE?!. Aqueles caras me atacaram com tudo, reconheci o Sasuke-kun, gente! Ele tava lindo... mas eu sou fiel. Desviei do golpe dele e lutamos, quer dizer, Sasuke-kun e eu. Eu estava perdendo. Que novidade. Quando me deu na telha usar o meu jutsu novo! Issa! Bem na hora o Naruto-kun surge na frente do esconderijo bem a tempo de me ver usando meu jutso! Não e pra me gabar não, mas eu mesma criei essa técnica para ser usada com o meu byakugan. Eu girei lentamente o meu corpo fazendo o chacra fluir ao meu redor. Fechei os olhos e usei o meu chacra como arma e escudo. Gotículas minúsculas brilhavam ao meu redor... Lagrimas ou suor? Não sei, mas lá estava eu dando o melhor de mim com o meu jutso!

Droga!

Tava bom demais para ser verdade. Consegui nocautear o tiozinho Orochimaru, mas o Sasuke-kun desviou. Me atrevo a dizer que deixei o Sannin inconsciente. Mesmo assim Naruto-kun pareceu não prestar atenção em mim. Ao invés disso gritou para mim me afastar. Eu me afastei. Chorando..."

Hoje dia 25

"O dia mais feliz da minha vida. Sim! Voltamos para konoha, eu não tinha parado de chorar, doía muito. Meu jutso que era para ser o mais forte não havia impressionado o Naruto-kun. Ele usou o rasengan dele no Sasuke-kun que desviou do golpe e fugiu deixando o Orochimaru para trás. Kiba-kun e Shino-kun lutaram contra ele e venceram, mas o Sasuke tinha fugido. Continuei chorando."

"Daí, quando voltamos para konoha, Naruto-kun disse. Hinata-chan, você e incrível, se quiser sair comigo para comer Ramen um dia desses... AAHH! Um encontro! Sim sim! Um encontro com meu amor. Há há, eu tenho um encontro... UHUU! Mais ou menos, eu desmaiei no ato..."

" Tive meu encontro com o Naruto-kun aquela noite, fomos comer Ramen la no Ichikaru... macarrão nunca me pareceu tão gostoso! Minha chance de confessar meu amor. Comecei... Naruto-kun, eu... Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos! Naruto-kun eu... eu... te...a... Ele me olhava com aqueles olhinhos lindos com uma expressão fofa perguntado o que foi... eu...eu...eu...te...a...amo Ele me olhou com cara de bobo e perguntou. Nani? Eu disse mais alto. Eu te amo Naruto-kun Não pude ver a reação dele, por que desmaiei.

DROGA!

Mas eu acho que consegui ser notada! Por que acordei estava na minha cama, com um bilhete do Naruto-kun...

Hinata, gostei de comer Ramen com você, me encontre aqui (aqui onde? Ah sim, no Ichikaru Ramen... que fofo!) na mesma hora amanha, eu pago...

Ass:

Uzumaki Naruto.

AHH que lindo que perfeito que tudo. Meu coração parou de bater e eu... desmaiei de novo...

Hoje dia 26

"Meu nome e Hyuuga Hinata, você já me conhece. Hoje sou a garota mais feliz do mundo! Com o namorado mais besta do mundo... err... eu disse namorado? Eu quis dizer quase namorado, por que um dia Naruto-kun será MEU!"

Me despeço por que agora tenho um encontro! (suspiro)

Fim...

Ficou curtinha mas ta bonitinha... Eu escrevi essa fic por que tava com preguiça de fazer a minha outra fic. Troca mental XP

A noite eu escrevo eu juro...

Rewiws (só escrevo isso errado... já notaram?)

Haru no Hana

(H&H) productions..."zuera" mas fico legal o slogan... O.O


End file.
